Sora and Riku: The Warrriors of Light
by sheepeater244
Summary: The seas rage....The earth decays....The Warriors of light appear to restore light to the crystals....Its Final Fantasy I KINGDOM HEARTS STYLE!
1. The warriors appear

It was 3:00a.m when Sora woke from the horrible dream he was having...

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Mum the black moogles are attacking me again!" Sora screamed in quite a high-pitched girlish sort of scream.

Sora's mum came in and told him it was a dream and that he should think about something else.

"OK focus on something else, focus on something else, I know!"

Sora couldn't get to sleep for the 1st hour but eventually went to sleep by constantly gazing at the picture on Sora's bedside table of Kairi with Sora and Riku wrestling in the background of the picture.

Sora woke up the next morning at 6:00a.m and got ready to go to DIHS Destiny Islands High School (this doesn't belong to me I read it on a story by hurkydoesntknow so I hope it's ok if I borrow it just for this story.)

"Sora breakfast's ready!" called sora's mum in the voice that she does in the game.

"Yeah coming! Wait what _is_ breakfast?" sora said in the suspecting tone we all hear

"I went down to KFF (Kentucky fried fish) and got us a family bucket."

Sora ate his fish and was about to go out the door when sora's mum said...

"Ohhh sora you can't escape the kisses that easily"

At this sora ran for the door but Riku kicked it open and sora got his face crushed between the wall and the door and got knocked unconscious.

When Riku realised that he had knocked his best friend out he decided to start laughing his head off.

40 minutes afterwards sora woke up and got out from behind the door and noticed that riku was sitting at the table eating KFF and when he tried to say "oh, sora you're awake" he spat a mouthful of fish all over sora's one-of-a-kind trademark clothes which caused a bladefight between sora and riku...


	2. SEPHIROTH!

**Sheepeater244: Yayyyyyy! Its chappie 2 this should be better than the 1st chappie but the other ones will be even better than this if you review the story**

**Well anyway time to write the 2nd chappie so here goes.**

Sora and Riku were tightly enwrapped in the blade fight and both competitors were putting up a good fight Sora with his keyblade and Riku with the Wingblade. (I don't know what the real name is so I call it the Wingblade)

Sora let out a thunder spell of the highest level on riku. Riku dodged and let out a ball of energy at sora, sora used dodge roll to avoid the blast and recuperated with Ars Arcanum (this is that really cool attack from the game where sora lets out a load of keyblade swings and hits the enemy about 14 times.) on Riku who wasn't so lucky this time and copped the full combo which reduced riku to barely standing but used a level 3 cure spell and was back to full strength and ran at sora with his Wingblade out, sora did the same and as they were about to destroy each other an enormous crash of thunder and lightning boomed and sora and riku's weapon collided causing the thunder to go out of control.

At this sora and riku both stopped and stared at the thunder which was manifesting itself into what appeared to be a warrior with a sword that was easily 2 metres long

"Finally free! Now I can once again wreak havoc all over this world once more I am the great warrior _Sephiroth_"

Sora and Riku stood there gobsmacked at the sight before them until Sora said...

"Oh yeahhh I've heard of you you're that guy that our history teacher is always talking about right riku?"

"Oh yeah I remember that now."

Sephiroth just stood there for about 6 minutes until deciding to fly away and wreak havoc.

His 1st act was to destroy many houses and fly out to sea to terrorize somewhere else.

**Sheepeater244: What will we do Sephiroth is loose I know we'll erase him from the story then that'd be the end of it all nahh we can't do that that'd suck.**

**Well make sure you review and make it better Seeya. Out of time. **


	3. The prophecy commences

**Sheepeater244: Well where were we? Oh yeah, Sephiroth was released by the large amount of energy created by sora and riku's weapons colliding you just learned something those who didn't know that. Anyway storytime.**

Sora decided to go home and sleep on what had just happened and think about it.

Sora's mum came in and said;

"Sora get your spiky butt in that shower and put your clothes in the laundry they smell of fish. I don't know what you've been doing but you won't be doing it again."

Sora was quite irritated at this as sora's mum had been there and viewed the whole thing except for Sephiroth appearing

Sora showered and went to bed thinking about the incident and Kairi too.

The next day Sora went to school and received a letter for his mum saying that he skipped school yesterday radder, radder, radder we've all got them. 

At lunch sora, riku and kairi all went too their usual spot, under a coconut tree.

The amount of funny times they had all had there were uncountable. Like the time sora got hit in the head by a coconut and lost his senses for a few hours but gained the _sixth sense _(I do not own this.)It was scary; sora kept saying "I see dead people..." over and over again which creeped everyone out a lot.

"Hey sora, what'd you think happened with that warrior dude last night?" Riku asked sora in his usual tone.

"I dunno." Sora said in a stupid voice.

Kairi was annoyed at the issue it was getting in the way of their usual fun-after-school-stuff like sora and riku racing, sora and riku fighting over kairi, basically sora and riku doing stupid stuff.

"Sora, Riku why don't we just drop this issue and do our usual stuff after school instead of reading history books on this Wrestlesock or whatever his name is."

"Kairi his name is _Sephiroth_ and we are only researching once more this afternoon and then we're all yours again." Sora said.

Just as sora finished saying what he had to say a spirit came up from the sea and said;

"Sora. Riku. You are chosen. You must defeat Sephiroth and restore light to the crystals. This is your purpose in your miserable lives." The spirit said in the voice that I know from _Sudeki _a cool game on Xbox that I recommend to play.

At the "in your miserable lives comment Sora and Riku got out their weapons and attacked the spirit with full force.

The attack never collided; the spirit used an attack that sent a holy beam at Sora and Riku which sent them unconscious.

**Sheepeater244: Sorry, all I got time for I will update hopefully by tomorrow. Don't forget to review. I am not getting reviews. The less reviews the less quality of the story. **


	4. Another Bladefight

**Sheepeater244: The prophecy is becoming true and kairi is becoming annoyed. **

After sora and riku regained consciousness they stood there very much the same as when Sephiroth appeared.

"Sora? Riku? Are you okay?" Kairi said while waving her hand in front of their faces. "HEY! WAKE UP!"

This caused riku and sora to stir a little and then wake up.

"Wha, kairi it was so cool I was everywhere and I saw me falling then I was falling and I made a huge splash in the water it was ccccooooooolllll! (Sora says this in a flash movie called "The Kingdom Hearts Chronicles 1.1" I recommend you watch it.

After sora said this riku smacked him on the back of the head causing him to fall down and get a mouthful of sand.

This started up another bladefight between sora and riku.

Sora ran at Riku with his keyblade drawn and whacked him on the forehead which sent riku trailing backwards but soon recovered and attacked sora with a spin-slash (that we all know from the game when riku is possessed.) The spin-slash hit sora and gave him a scar like the one that squall from FFVIII has. Sora retaliated by changing his kingdom key to "Destiny Key" (I do own this as I made it up right then.) The destiny key isn't like the kingdom key that couldn't cut a fly; the destiny key has a silver blade with a black crown at the head of it and the destiny key has a blade not a pole. Riku almost crapped himself when sora attached the destiny key keychain and sora's keyblade transformed, but all the same he attacked sora with all his might. Sora dodge rolled out of the way and ran at riku with his keyblade cutting the ground and then swung it up at riku when he came in range (Like squall when he gives seifer a scar.)

Sora and riku both woke up in hospital with a bandage around their head. Riku had already got up and removed his bandage to reveal the scar that sora gave him, when sora got up he did the same. Kairi came into sora and riku and said:

"You idiots! You dumbasses! You freaks! Just because you got told you are the Warriors of Light or some other thing but I can tell you now! YOU! ARE! NOT! THE WARRIORS! OF LIGHT! And you can drop the thought and go home you're already in trouble because supposedly you have both skipped school two days in a row! Now, go home and tell your parents what you've been doing! And for crying out loud riku change your pants they smell like crap literally.

**Sheepeater244: So we've established that riku _did _crap himself when sora got out the Destiny key. Well I gotta go to school soon so that's all I got time for. Sorry **


	5. The quest begins

**Sheepeater244: Well riku's scared of sora and his destiny key, the prophecy has commenced and kairi has become extremely annoyed. Let's rock!**

Sora was at home explaining to his mum what he'd been doing.

"You, you, you..." said sora's mum in an uncontrollable tone of anger.

"Mum, it was no big deal. There's nothing to worry about. All that's happening tomorrow is that me, riku and kairi are ditching school to go on a quest to save the worlds. Well, not so much kairi she was against this from the start but she eventually agreed when I told her I'd take her out to dinner at the _Destiny Restaurant _when we got back." Sora said in a tone that was rather convincing.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" said sora's mum near exploding with anger.

Sora was covered in a truckload of spit all over his face and said:

"Oh."

"Now get upstairs and go to bed and if I hear one more word about this quest you'll be grounded for life that means no going out with kairi and riku, no video games, no computer, no TV and anything else I can think of." Sora's mum said.

Sora went upstairs and tried to go to sleep but couldn't.

After about 15 minutes there was a knock at sora's window so sora went to the window and opened it and riku jumped in.

"Sora, come on we're leaving tonight." Riku said as he sat down on sora's bed.

"Why do you take advantage of my stuff when I'm not using them?" Sora said.

"What do you mean I never do that" Riku replied.

" Oh really, how about the time when I got knocked unconscious when you kicked the door open and then you ate my KFF and spat it all over me. Hmmmmmmm?" Sora said.

"Oh that's once, so what. Now come on kairi's outside because she couldn't get up here so come on you don't want her to freeze to death do you?"

15minutes later...

"Sora dinners ready come on down. Sora?" (I do not own this quote it belongs to the proper game.)

"So, where do we start? I mean we don't even know where that Sephiroth guy went." Kairi said.

"Weeeeeellllllll, I suppose we should go to Traverse Town and get a better gummi ship than our crappy make-shift thing made out of wood and other stuff." Sora replied in the stupid tone he talks in.

"Yeah good idea Sora. 1st one you've ever had." Riku replied laughing.

"Hey, I'll get you for that Riku!" Sora said drawing his Kingdom Key.

"Take your best shot you spiky bastard!" Riku replied as he drew the Wingblade.

The two ran at each other and...

**Sheepeater244: Ohhh the suspense is killing me! Will Sora and Riku kill each other this time find out in the next chappie. Sorry just had to write the "suspense is killing me" thing please don't be angry.**


	6. Still on the Island

**Sheepeater244: Sorry for leaving you hanging there but most of you could guess what was about to happen or _maybe you didn't._ Anyway, here goes.**

Sora and Riku ran at each other, weapons drawn about to start another bladefight when...

"CUT IT OUT YOU DUMBASSES! Why, every time a little thing happens you two start fighting it is so annoying so cut it out!" Kairi said going off her head.

Sora and Riku stopped mid-slash and said:

"No we don't." at the same time and started fighting again.

Kairi got so annoyed at this that she cast a Stop spell on the two idiots.

"There, now will you cut it out? Just to make sure." Kairi said running to sora and riku and took their weapons.

Then she unfroze them and said "Stop being such dumbasses, riku say you're sorry. Sora you too."

Just then sora's keyblade returned to sora's hand.

"Hehhehheh." Sora said as he turned to riku who was unarmed.

"Sora no way man I'm sorry ok no don't Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Sora whacked Riku and riku fell down to the ground.

Sora placed the keyblade over his shoulder and smiled.

Kairi then kicked Sora in the you know where and said "Take that you violent little monkey."

Sora moaned and passed out. "Why?" he said as he fell down.

Sora and Riku woke up at the _Sunstar Hotel _in a double bed together.

Kairi was down stairs eating breakfast when she heard...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get outta my bed Sora you filthy animal!"

Sora woke up and said "Whoa! This is easily the most awkward thing ever!"

Kairi came up stairs as Sora and Riku were changing.

"Whoa get out Kairi! We're changing in here!" Riku screamed.

Sora however said "No way Kairi you can stay hahahaha!"

Sora and Riku then started (no not bladefighting) wrestling half dressed.

"OK, I'll be back up in an hour or something." Kairi said leaving the room.

In an hour she came back up and found the two asleep on the floor.

"Sora! Riku! Get up! We still have to beat Sephiroth you know!"

Sora and Riku began to stir and get up.

"Oh, man that was the best sleep ever." Riku said yawning.

"Yeah definitely." Sora replied.

"Well that's great but we gotta go and beat Sephiroth so we can go home." Kairi said.

"Wow you are dumb kairi. We haven't even left Destiny Islands yet." Riku said gloating.

"Well come on! We gotta go see Cid to upgrade our ship so it'll make it to Traverse Town!" Kairi said in her usual nagging tone.

**Sheepeater244: Well in the next chapter they should get out of Destiny Islands but I dunno something could hold them up again I dunno. Well all I got to say is Review! Review! Review! Seeya! **


	7. Finally LeavingYAYYY!

**Sheepeater244: I wish someone would actually read this. Well I hope the heroes actually leave the island this time in fact this chapter will go as long as it takes to get them off the freaking island!**

Sora, Riku and Kairi are just checking out of the hotel. Kairi made sora pay since he was being such a dumbass.

"Oh come on kairi I can't pay 200 munny for a room. Can't you pay it? Please?" Sora moaned.

"No. You were the one who attacked riku while he was unarmed. So you pay it."

"Fine." Sora said pouting.

So Sora paid the fee and the heroes left in the direction of Cid.

After an hour or so...

"Finally. Sora why did we have to stop at KFF? It took us 5 times the amount of time to get here thanks to you." Kairi said in the usual tone.

"What? I get hungry easy." Sora replied.

"Yeah well, I'm glad we stopped there I just love those Fish Sticks." Riku said rubbing his tummy satisfied.

Just as they were about to knock on the door Cid kicked it open and Sora got his head crushed again and passed out _again._

"Yeehah! Time for some customers! What can I do for ya? Oh sorry kid I didn't see ya there." Cid said.

"Oh don't mind sora he's just an idiot." Kairi said. "Let's go inside and discuss the issue at hand."

"Sounds good to me." Said Riku and Cid at the same time.

So everyone went inside and left sora with his head behind the door.

"So. You kids want a gummi upgrade to get ya ta Traverse Town huh?" Cid asked.

"Yeah." Said riku. "That's right" said kairi.

"Well. Show me your ship so I can see how much work I have ta do." Cid said.

So they went and got the ship and showed Cid and after about 5 minutes they came to a decision.

"OK. 250 for the upgrade and I'll make ya that extra ship for +750 munny, deal?"

"OK." Said Kairi. "We'll just get the munny."

Riku and Kairi went outside and got 1000 munny out of sora's pockets.

"Got the munny. So when will the ship be ready? We'd like it sort of soon if that's possible." Kairi said.

So Cid told them the ship would be ready by tomorrow and that they were welcome to stay the night so they could just leave when they woke up the next morning.

"OK." Kairi said. "I'll go get sora." Riku said.

So riku went and got sora in the most violent way he could and brought him inside.

The next morning everyone woke up including sora.

"What the? Where's my munny!" Sora shouted.

Riku and Kairi walked in and said "Sorry but we had to spend it all on the ship upgrade."

"You spent 1000 munny on an upgrade!" Sora shouted again.

"Well, not exactly. We got a brand new ship for an extra 750." Riku said.

"Oh, Ok." Sora said.

"Well kiddies! Your ship is ready so you can go." Cid said.

"OK. But I gotta make a quick stop at the bank to get some money out thanks to these guys." Sora said glaring at Kairi and Riku.

So the three boarded the ship, flew to the bank, got all the money they all had in their bank accounts which was 300,000 in total. As they were walking out a bandit came out from behind a wall and attacked Sora who dodged and killed it with one swing of the keyblade.

"Showoff." Riku said turning his back and walked into the ship. Kairi followed, then Sora.

They decided that Riku should drive since he was the eldest and had a license.

Riku started the ship and put it into Hyperdrive so that it would be fast enough to break through the atmosphere and in a minute and a half they were in space flying towards Traverse Town where their quest would really begin...

**Sheepeater244: Whoa! How long does it have to be just to get them off the island! Well next time we'll be visiting Traverse Town. YAYYYYY! **


	8. Traverse Town and its wonders

**Sheepeater244: Yayyyyyyyyy! We are finally outta Destiny Islands well lets get this story finished.**

Our heroes have landed in Traverse Town and crushed the hotel in the process.

"Riku! You dumbass! That was the only hotel in this town! Now where will we stay tonight? Dumbass!" Kairi nagged.

"Sorry guys." Riku said smiling.

"Well I suppose we should go see Leon, Aerithand Yuffie. Hey, guys?" Sora asked.

They decided to follow sora to the secret passageway that had been sealed again.

"Damn workers always fixing the poles and sealing the entrance." Sora complained.

"Sora what are you talking about?" Kairi and Riku both said at the time.

"We'll have to use the _Red trinity._ Guys line up behind me. Riku you first then Kairi." Sora said in a commanding tone.

"I don't think its going to work." Kairi said.

"Bullcrap. No let's go!"

At this sora and company ran at the poles full speed...

Sora hit the poles and fell half way through the gap, then Riku hit causing Sora to be barely on the side where the others were and then, Kairi hit. Sora went flying into the hideout.

"SORA! COME BACK!" Kairi screamed.

"Hey, he's gone so what." Riku replied.

Kairi then got out her own keyblade that was yellow with a pink rose at the top. "Let's see if you can handle a _Soulblade_." Kairi said raising the weapon up onto her shoulder.

"Oh, no come on it was a joke. No seriously, noooooooooooo!"

Kairi smacked Riku knocking him out. "Take that!" she said as she whacked him.

She put the weapon infused with her spirit away and went to look around leaving Riku in the sewer water outside the hideout.

Sora got out of the water and shook it off. When he put his head up he saw cloud's sword to his face.

"Hey cloud wassup? Long time no see." Sora said stuttering.

Cloud put his weapon away and walked off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Sora shouted.

Cloud just kept walking off so sora decided to leave.

When sora got outside he saw riku face down in the water.

"RIKU! What happened? Who did this!" Sora said distressed.

Riku stirred and woke up.

"Where am I? Where's kairi?" he asked.

"Kairi! She did this!" Sora replied.

"Yeah." Riku said.

"Don't worry; I'll get her for ya. I bet she's possessed" Sora said.

So sora left riku and went to find kairi.

**Sheepeater244: Well, that's chapter 8 for ya. I told ya we'd get to Traverse Town didn't I? Yes I did. Seeya new chapter coming up. **


	9. Still in Town will we ever leave?

**Sheepeater244: Sora has gone to find kairi. That's pretty much all. All that I have to say is; REVIEW DAMMIT! Sorry**

Sora had found his way into the 3rd district which in the game is where you first fight the weird heartless. Well anyway...

"Whoa there sure is a lot of weird stuff around here. Hey, a keychain store!" Sora said surprised.

"Hello, and what can I do for you?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Ah yeah, I'd like a umm... ummm..." Sora said not knowing what to choose. "They all look so deadly I can't choose. Well Seeya."

"OK. Come again."

"OK, try not to get sidetracked again. Where would I go if I were kairi?" Sora paused for a short moment, then screwed up his face and said "The Hairdressers."

Sora shuddered knowing that he would not only show himself in that horrible place but also make an ass of himself in public. "Oh, great!" Sora said as he went to the 1st district shortcut but found it locked with a sign saying:

**This is off limits!**

"Oh, well I guess I'll go the long way." Sora said turning away.

"About time," a voice from behind sora said in an evil voice.

"Wha?" Sora said jumping and spinning to face the voice. "Who's there?"

"It's me." The voice said as Sephiroth landed in front of sora. "Long time no see."

Sora drew the kingdom key and said "Bring it!"

So alas, another bladefight but not between Sora and Riku. For once!

While Sora and Sephiroth fought in a climatic battle kairi sat and had her hair done.

"Oh, do hurry up miss hairdresser lady. I have worlds to save." Kairi said in her usual nagging tone.

"Well, you're done now all I need is the fee." The hairdresser said.

"OK. What's the fee?" Kairi asked.

"A tiny 600 munny."

"WHAT!" Kairi screamed and ran out.

Meanwhile sora and Sephiroth were still fighting...

Sephiroth swung his sword and missed; Sora got out the Destiny Key and used Ars Arcanum on Sephiroth which also missed. Sephiroth used Soul Harvest (This is that really nasty attack that he uses on the game which gets rid of all MP and puts you on 1 HP.) Sora used an Elixir which restored all of Sora's HP and MP.

"You cheat!" Sephiroth shouted at sora and disappeared.

"Wha?" Sora said, confused.

"See how you like this!" Sephiroth said as he reappeared and slashed Sora from behind.

"Now that's cheating!" Sora said using a Hi-potion.

"I guess it is, sorry." Sephiroth said in a sorry tone.

"That's okay, now where we?"

"Ummm...You were about to let me go and plot evil plans..." Sephiroth said.

"Oh, yeah. Well Seeya." Sora said walking away. "He's a weird dude."

So sora turned away and ran for the 1st district...

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted.

"Sora?" Kairi said walking out of the café.

"Kairi!" Sora said running towards her.

"Sora!" Kairi said as she did the same.

Just imagine hearing that love song where the two people run to each other.

"Sora!"

"Kairi!" sora said changing his tone.

"Sora?"

"Kairi!" Sora said in an angry tone.

(The preceding skit-thing contained things from the movie _Madagascar_ which I don't own by the way.)

"Oh, crap!" Kairi said running away.

"I'll get you for knocking out Riku!"

"It wasn't my fault! He was bad-mouthing you because you went flying into the hideout!" Kairi said.

"Wait a minute; Riku said you had a keyblade. Do you?" Sora said in a suspecting tone.

"Weeeeeellllllll, not exactly it's actually a _Soulblade._" Kairi said.

"A Soulblade what's that? Did ya get it off e-bay?" Sora asked.

"No you dumbass! I got it from the same spirit that said you and riku are the warriors of light." Kairi replied.

"Oh."

"Well, I suppose we better go get riku so we can leave this place by tomorrow." Kairi said. "I know let's go to my hometown!"

"What, Hollow Bastion?" Sora asked. "Why?"

"I promised my sister Yaru that I'd let her meet you. She's got a crush on you ya see." Kairi replied.

"Well, did you tell her I'm taken?" Sora said winking at Kairi.

"Yes, she knows and wasn't surprised. She says you're the best-looking guy ever."

"OK." Sora said suspiciously. "How old is she?"

"12." Kairi replied.

"Hey! That's the same age as my little brother! Maybe we could get her to like him instead; he does look like me you know." Sora said.

"Maybe...It might work you know?" Kairi said.

"Don't worry, let's go get riku, go back to Destiny Islands, get my little bro and then go to Hollow Bastion to see if we can get them to like each other." Sora said.

"Well, I suppose... Let's do it then!" Kairi replied.

**Sheepeater244: Whoa that's the longest chapter yet! My fingers hurt from typing it! Well anyway, all I have to say is REVIEW!**


	10. Reminiscence of great times

**Sheepeater244: Well Sora's little bro: Skye and kairi's little sis: Yaru should be introduced in this chappie. Yayyyyyyyyy!**

So kairi and sora got riku, put him on the ship and flew back to Destiny Islands to get Skye.

"Say kairi, what's your sister like anyway? You know like, is she like you or not? If she is like you Skye shouldn't have any trouble falling for her." Sora said truthfully.

"Well, if Skye's anything like you Yaru shouldn't have any troubles either." Kairi said smiling.

"Hey remember all those great times we've had together," Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah, I remember them." Kairi answered.

And so the two traveled back in their memories to all thegreat times they had had together...

(Sorry but this chapter is gonna be really short because I can't think of any great times they could've had)

4 hours later...

Sora and Kairi were laughing so hard at all the great times they had had and then landed on Destiny Islands.

**Sheepeater244: I am so sorry about the length of this chapter but I just couldn't think of anything. **


	11. Awwwwww Young love

**Sheepeater244: Well we're back on the Island but hopefully not for long. Now, Now I know the last chapter sucked but it wasn't my fault. Now Showtime.**

"We'll just leave riku here this won't take long." Sora said.

"I think you should go by yourself, you know your mum doesn't like me." Kairi replied.

"Oh yeah..." Sora said. "I'll go."

So sora went inside and snuck upstairs.

"Skye? Skye? Where are you?" Sora whispered.

"Yeah? What do you want? I didn't see you at school today so I told mum you skipped." Skye said.

"You did what! Oh, whatever. Just come on, we're going to a different world." Sora said persuasively.

"You mean I'll get to go on a gummi ship?"

"Oh, yes you will."

"YAYYYYYY!"

"But only if you shut up."

At this Skye stopped jumping around and shouting and followed sora outside to the ship and they flew off.

"Who's this?" skye said looking at kairi.

"No one" Sora replied.

"Surrrrrrreeeeeeeee" skye said nudging sora in the ribs.

"Shut up! Her name's Kairi."

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhhh! Sora and Kairi sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Skye said.

Sora gave Skye the gaze of death and said "Stop the ship. We're here."

Riku walked out of his room, yawning.

"Hey guys. Wassup?" Riku said as he yawned.

"We're going to Hollow Bastion." Sora replied.

"Hollow Bastion? What's that?" Skye asked.

"It's the world where Kairi and her family live." Riku said.

"Oh. Then what'd you need me for?" Skye replied.

"We're gonna get you a girlfriend." Sora said.

"Oh no way I'm not doing that internet dating thing it creeps me out!" Skye replied.

"NO, YOU DUMBASS! It's kairi's sister and she wants to go out with me! So we figured that it would be a good time to get you a girl. You do look like me ya know." Sora said.

"OK. I guess that's ok. Hey Kairi does your sister look like you?" Skye asked.

"I guess, why?" Kairi answered.

"Coz if she does it's worth a try." Skye started laughing after he said this.

Sora got out his Keyblade and put it up to Skye's face.

"Hey I seriously mean that! So calm down. Geez!"

"You better be telling the truth." Sora said.

"Hey, sora why aren't you and Kairi goin' out? I mean you know." Skye asked.

Sora bent down to Skye's ear and whispered "Actually we are. We just don't want Riku to know so keep quiet."

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Skye said.

"Well we're handing down there now." Kairi said.

"Cool lets go!" Riku said.

So they flew down to the Rising Falls and got out.

"You know I've always wondered why the hell do the falls go backwards I mean it's messed up!" Sora said.

"Um, Sora they're called the _Rising Falls,_ you dumbass!" Kairi said.

"Oh."

"Let's just go inside I wanna meet ummm...who is it that is supposedly gonna be my girlfriend." Skye asked.

"Her name's Yaru and she's Kairi's little sister." Riku said.

"OK. Well then let's go!"

So everyone went inside the castle upstairs to the top level where the houses are.

"So where's Kairi live?" Skye asked.

"I dunno ask her." Sora replied.

"Just up here, wait here I'll go get Yaru." Kairi said and ran off to her house.

In about 5 minutes...

"Yaru this is Sora," Kairi said pointing at Sora "and this is Skye."

"Whoa and I thought Sora was cute!" Yaru said eyes glimmering.

"Yeah! I thought Kairi was cute also but whoa!"

So Skye and Yaru ran off and began to do whatever young people in love I don't know personally...

"Well that's that taken care of. Hey while I was unconscious I heard a voice in my head that said to go to Deep Jungle." Riku said.

"Why did the voice say that?" Sora replied.

"It said something about one of the four caverns of the fiends being there and that if we really were the Warriors of Light we should go there."

"OK, we'll go there next and kick the ass of the fiend." Kairi answered.

"Are you sure we can leave these two here?" Sora asked pointing at the two kids running around.

"Oh yeah. I'll go tell my mum I'm taking Yaru to play at Central Park World." Kairi said.

"Cool. We'll get them on the ship and wait for you." Sora said.

"OK."

So sora and Riku went to round up the kids onto the ship and waited for Kairi.

**Sheepeater244: Awww...Skye has a girlfriend I wish I was that lucky oh well never mind. Review and make it better that's my motto. **


	12. The Earth cavern and naughty kairi

**Sheepeater244: Well its time to go to...Deep Jungle! YAYYYYYYYYY!**

Riku pulled up out the front of the Paopu Island.

"There you two. Have fun!" Sora and Kairi said at the same time.

"We will!" Skye and Yaru replied.

"Awwwwwwwwwww don't you just love young love?" Kairi asked.

Riku put his finger down his throat in a gesture that Sora laughed at.

"What's so funny?" Kairi said turning to sora and riku.

"Oh nothing lets just get to Deep Jungle." Sora said smiling at Riku.

"Yeah ok. Riku get your ass in front of the steering wheel." Kairi said.

1 hour later...

"Whoa! What do ya think that big hole in the jungle is?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Wow you're a dumbass! It's the Cavern of the 1st fiend."

"Oh."

"Let's just get down there and kick the fiend's ass." Riku said.

So they flew down into the gaping hole.

"Where is the freaking thing?" Sora shouted.

"I dunno." Riku replied.

"There it is!" Kairi said pointing at an enormous pile of bones in the centre of the cavern.

"Oh shi..." Sora was cut off by a rock falling down onto his head knocking him out.

"Oh, great! Well let's do it!" Riku said drawing his Wingblade.

"Hell yeah!" Kairi said getting out her Soulblade.

"I am Lich the fiend of the earth Sephiroth summoned me from the past to destroy you." The pile of bones said.

"We don't care what you are as long as you don't have an ass after this!" Riku shouted.

"OK." Lich replied.

When sora finally came through he was on the gummi ship with Kairi and Riku.

"Whoa! What happened?" Sora said when he came through.

"We kicked the fiend's ass without you so tough luck." Riku replied.

"Yeah and we got this..." Kairi said handing Sora a yellow crystal.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Who knows?" Riku answered.

"It's one of the Crystals of Light you dumbasses!" Kairi shouted.

"Oh." Sora said.

"Wait a minute how come you know so much about the Warriors of Light?" Riku asked.

"Wwwwwwelllllllll...no reason." Kairi replied.

"Oh, come on! Kairi how do you know?" Sora said.

"OK! OK! I was a light warrior in an earlier life ok?"

Sora and Riku stood there blank as a post.

"Oh, look I was a light warrior in the past but now I'm well...me. Do you understand now you dumbasses?" Kairi shouted.

Sora and Riku still stood there blank-faced.

"Oh, forget it! Riku drive the freaking ship! Sora comes with me."

"Why?" Sora asked stupidly.

Kairi looked at him.

"Oh! Sorry I still don't follow ya."

Kairi grabbed him and pulled him into a cupboard.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora said finally understanding.

"Wha? Sora, Kairi? Oh well." Riku said not noticing that Sora and Kairi were in a broom cupboard.

**Sheepeater244: Ooooohhhhhhhhhhh! Naughty Kairi! Naughty, naughty, naughty Kairi! Ha LOL**


	13. TFC:We've all got dirty little secrets

**Sheepeater244: The last chappie should be coming around soon. Don't worry it will be in about 5 chapters. Also when I've finished publishing this one I'll publish a sequel. So it won't be goodbye forever.**

Sora and Kairi came out of the cupboard.

"Where have you guys been for the last half-hour?" Riku asked angrily.

"Nowhere." Sora answered.

"Well while you guys were away doing whatever you were doing I found the location of the 2nd fiend." Riku said smiling proudly.

"Cool! Where is it?" Sora asked.

"Mt. Gulg World." Riku answered.

"Mt. Gulg World? Never heard of it." Sora said.

"Me neither but it's where we need to go next."

"Fine with me." Kairi said.

So in an hour they were at Mt. Gulg...

"Well where's the fiend?" Riku said.

"It's over there!" Kairi replied.

"Wait...how come you know where the fiends are all the time?" Sora said in an angry tone.

"Because I was a light warrior in my past life." Kairi replied.

"Whatever. Let's just kick its ass!" Sora said drawing the Destiny Key.

Riku ran away crying at the sight of the destiny key and Kairi said "Great! Last time we fought a fiend we didn't have you Sora and now we don't have Riku." Kairi said rather annoyed.

"I am Marilith fiend of fire!" in a snake-like voice.

"Yeah sure you are!" Sora said attacking with Ars Arcanum.

"OhcrapI'mdying!" Marilith screamed.

"Well that was easy." Sora said swinging the keyblade over his shoulder victoriously.

"Hey, guys! I'm not afraid anymore!" Riku said running towards Sora and Kairi who were having a victorious kiss.

"Hey guys I'm not afra...what are you doing!" Riku said noticing Sora and Kairi kissing.

Sora and Kairi pushed each other away and said at the same time "Nothing."

"Yes you were. You were kissing. Weren't you?"

"No."

"Stop lying! Why couldn't you just tell me I'd be cool with that! But...well how long?" Riku said angrily.

"How long what?" Sora asked.

"How long what? How long have you been going out?"

"About 3 months..." Sora answered.

"OK. Well if you're done I'll be driving the ship to the next fiend."

"Hold on, just a bit longer." Kairi said.

So sora and kairi kissed for a bit longer and said "We're ready now."

"Good. About time, anyway we're headed to Atlantica. Supposedly there's been a giant octopus terrorizing the place so we're headed there." Riku said.

"Wait; does anyone know how to transform us into fish?" Kairi said.

"Ummmmmmmmm...Riku does." Sora said pointing at riku.

"OH! Way ta go you dumbass! You just blabbed out my secret!" Riku said drawing his Wingblade.

**Sheepeater244: And thus Riku and Sora started a bladefight that I couldn't be bothered writing about.**


	14. Atlantica and the annoyance of Riku

**Sheepeater244: Well 3 chappies to go and then I'll write the sequel.**

Sora and Riku got over the bladefight after about 45 minutes...

"Well Riku can you transform us into merpeople or not?" Kairi asked.

"No!"

"Oh, come on!" Sora said.

"No! You can do it sora!" Riku replied.

"Fine I will just gimme your powers and I will!"

So riku transferred his powers to Sora and the three light warriors dived into the water.

In 5 minutes Sora was a half-man half-dolphin, riku was the same as sora but Kairi became a half-_woman_ half-dolphin...missing her bra.

Kairi looked down and shouted at a laughing sora "Sora that was uncalled for! Put my bra on now!"

"OK, OK don't get your hair frizzed up." Sora said still laughing.

So sora transferred her bra onto her and riku said "Ohhhhhhh, it was just getting fun."

"Shut up riku!" Kairi said as she hit riku with sora's keyblade.

"Owwwwwwww!" Riku screamed.

"Hey let's just kill the fiend so we can go to the next one!" Sora said.

So everyone went to find the giant octopus all except for riku who was knocked out.

(Yeah, I know they found it, killed it riku woke up on the gummi ship and the others told him that they had found the next fiend. It's not my fault I can't think of anything else too say.) But this time it's_ slightly_ different. Sora and Kairi were watching Video Hits and The Shake by kisschasy was on, (I don't own kisschasy or video hits) Sora and Kairi both loved kisschasy and were singing a long too it.

music in the background "The shake before I sleep, the shake before I sleep, the shake before I sleep...oh...the shake before I sleep, the shake before I sleep, the shake before I...sleep"

The song ended and sora and kairi started kissing again (I know it's getting ridiculous it's not my fault, I can't control their hormones)

Just then Riku walked into the room and said "let me guess you found where to find the 4th fiend am I right?"

"No, not at all we've just been sitting on our asses kissing and watching VH why did you actually expect us to do some work? Hah in your dreams." Sora said.

"Yeah like we'd do work." Kairi said as sora and kairi began to kiss again.

"Oh for crying out loud! Stop kissing already!" Riku shouted.

"Why? It feels great..." sora replied.

"Oh, you know what I'm going home to check on Yaru and Skye." Riku said.

"You do that. We're fine where we are." Kairi replied.

**Sheepeater244: Well Sora and Kairi are becoming ridiculous and its pissing off Riku. Hah LOL **


	15. More romance and annoyance of riku

**Sheepeater244: It's the 2nd last chappie and riku is becoming annoyed at sora and kairi kissing constantly well better get it done so we can do the sequel.**

Sora, Riku and Kairi were flying towards Destiny Islands to check up on Skye and Yaru when they saw an enormous floating castle above the island.

"That's where we're heading next: The Fortress of the Sky" Kairi said in a know-it-all tone.

"Oh kairi would you please shut the hell up?" Riku said in an angry tone.

Riku's heinous comment insulted Sora who started another bladefight with riku.

45 minutes later...

"OK. I let out all my angrys." Sora said with one foot over an unconscious riku.

"Thanks sora, but you don't have to beat the crap out of Riku every time he says something that insults me." Kairi said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"OK. I'll try and control myself. Now let's kick the ass of the fiend of the Sky or whatever the hell it is." Sora said as he got out the destiny key.

"Gotcha covered! Let's go!" Kairi said.

So sora flew the gummi ship up to the fortress and jumped off and caught kairi when she jumped down.

They explored the fortress for about an hour...

"Well this looks like the room..." Kairi said.

"Yeah well, you ready?" Sora asked kairi.

"Let's go."

Sora started running toward the fiend and Kairi pulled him back and they kissed for about 1 minute.

"Hey. I don't have all day you know!" The fiend said in a deep dragon-like voice.

"Oh sorry yeah we'll be right with ya." Sora said.

So the battle broke out with sora using his keyblade, kairi using her Soulblade and the fiend using dragon breath.

"I didn't catch that fiend's name I got all the others but not that one." Sora said as he put the keyblade away.

"I think it was Tiamat." Kairi replied.

"Cool well let's go check on Skye and Yaru." Sora said.

"OK. I'll start up the ship." Kairi replied.

"I gotta better idea!" Sora said.

"What?"

"This!" Sora said as he flipped over the railing with kairi's hand in his own.

"YEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Sora shouted as they freefell down to destiny islands hand-in-hand.

When they reached land they saw Skye and Yaru hand-in-hand sitting on the paopu tree.

Yaru laughed at something Skye had just said, Skye laughed too and put his head up to the sky and Yaru kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoa! That was something I've never had done to me before!" Skye said.

"Same! It felt great; I've wanted to do that all afternoon." Yaru replied.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out for them." Kairi said smiling.

"Yeah I suppose it runs in both our families." Sora said as he and kairi kissed

After about 12 seconds both couples' kissing was interrupted by the gummi ship coming down and riku telling everyone to get onboard.

So they did and riku told everyone that there was now 5 people and only 3 beds; one for sora, one for kairi and one for himself.

"Don't worry about it Riku, I'll sort this out. OK, here's how its gonna be me and Kairi in my bed, Skye and Yaru in kairi's and riku in his bed. OK? OK. Good." Sora said.

"OK, whatever anyway get some sleep everyone this is probably the last chance you'll get to." Riku said. "We fly to the Chaos Shrine tomorrow."

No one knew what riku was talking about and went to sleep after riku came in 15 minutes later and told everyone to stop kissing and go to sleep.

**Sheepeater244: Well the next chapter is the final chapter so bite your nails as you wait for the final installment of "Sora and Riku: The Warriors of Light" LOL **


	16. The Final Battle

**Sheepeater244: This is the final chapter so enjoy!**

Riku got everyone up at 4:00 am to get ready for the battle

Skye and Yaru got out of bed and spoke about how great it is to be with each other.

Sora and Kairi got up, unfrizzed their hair, put their jewellery back on and straightened up their clothes.

"Well, this is it. Everyone ready?" Riku said.

No one responded; they were all still waking up.

"HEY! COME ON! Today's the day we defeat Sephiroth so wake up!" Riku shouted.

Everyone got out their weapons.

"Good! Now that's what I wanna see so lets go!" Riku said running to the steering wheel about to put it into freefall mode.

Riku started screaming as he flew off the ground while the others gripped each other and didn't make a sound.

When the gummi ship landed they got off the ship and grasped their boy or girlfriends hand and went to explore.

After about 15 minutes skye shouted that he found Sephiroth.

"Sora, Kairi, and Riku I found him!" Skye shouted.

"About time." Sephiroth said as he turned and drew his Masamune.

"Wha?" Skye said as he did so.

Just as Sora and Kairi entered the room they saw Sephiroth run forward and stab Skye straight through the stomach. Skye screamed as he was cut through.

Sephiroth jumped back and sheathed his Masamune.

Yaru caught Skye as he fell towards the ground.

"You will pay for hurting my little brother, I held back last time but I won't this time!" Sora said as he got out the keyblade.

"Oh really." Sephiroth replied drawing his blade again.

Sephiroth jumped into the air with sora thinking he was going to slash him but instead attacked Yaru and then Kairi cutting them viciously.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! That's enough! Sora said running at Sephiroth who merely chuckled at the sight of sora attacking him.

Riku came running in the door and unwillingly caused a distraction that allowed sora to get the upper hand with Ars Arcanum and other attacks.

"Strange. Where did you obtain this strength?" Sephiroth said smiling wickedly.

"Sora!" Riku said running at Sephiroth who blasted riku with a blast of energy that sent riku flying across the room.

"You...I can't believe how foul and evil you are..."Sora said shaking with rage. "But that ends now!"

Sora threw his keyblade into the sky and began to say "You may have killed my friends but they will always live as a part of my HEART!" Sora said as a green flow of energy came from sora's fallen comrades and into Sora who begun to glow gold shining with light.

"What's happening!" Sephiroth said.

"They may be gone but not forever and as a part of my heart they will give me power which if I give it form...IT WILL GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

Sora's keyblade came down and he grasped it with one shining hand and swung the golden Keyblade down to sora's knee-height and said "Now you face the wrath of the _Shining Heart Keyblade!_"

"This cannot be happening!" Sephiroth shouted.

"No...but it IS!" Sora said as he ran at Sephiroth "_Shining Heart!_" Sora shouted this as he swung the keyblade down on Sephiroth, swung it around his head hitting him more and then finally stabbed it into Sephiroth far enough so Sephiroths face was centimeters away from his own "This is the end..." Sephiroth said as he fell from sora's keyblade backwards and fell to the ground.

Sora exhaled constantly for about 5 minutes before putting his weapon away and running to Kairi and began crying for her.

"I should of saved you instead of fighting I should have...Now it's my fault that Yaru and Skye and...riku and...even you...are gone." Sora cried for his friends until he heard Kairi's voice say "But it's not your fault..."

"Yes it is, its my fau...wait, Kairi?" Sora said looking down at kairi.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you..." she said and kissed him on the cheek "and so are the others, look!"

All the others were getting up and began to look at the body of Sephiroth glowing in the centre of the room.

"What's happening?" Riku said as he watched Sephiroth glow gold and disappear. "Weird."

Sora heard riku, got up and said "Riku? Is that you? For real?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be me I mean who would it be?" Riku replied.

"Sora you did it!" Skye said.

_Yeah I guess I did..._

_**The end...**_

**Sheepeater244: Well that's that. It really pained me adding all that mushy stuff in this chapter but it couldn't be helped. Well be on the lookout for the sequel that will occur 2 years after this. Seeya You guys rock!**


End file.
